Conventionally, there has been known a resinous (plastic) container having a plurality of projection-type ribs on an outer periphery of a lateral surface thereof. The ribs have a function of making it easy to hold the container by hand when a high-temperature content is put therein. There has also been known a container having a label, which serves to attach an aesthetic quality of a pictorial pattern or the like, disposed on an outer periphery of a lateral surface thereof.
For example, a ribbed in-mold label container disclosed in Patent Document 1 is obtained by disposing a label on a lateral surface of the container, integrating a body of the container with the label, and carrying out in-mold forming.    Patent Document 1: JP 2000-264327 A